


The Voice of Love

by luxshine



Series: Definitions of Love [2]
Category: Cupid (TV 1998)
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Canon Character of Color, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxshine/pseuds/luxshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Champ has had some time to think about true loves and Trevor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ambrosia is the food of the Greek gods. It's supposed to be the sweetest tasting meal one can ever taste.  
> When I wrote this, back in 1998, I dedicated to Birgitt for her birthday. She was one of the few who followed this.
> 
> This was supposed to happen during "A Fractured Fairy Tale"

  
**  
N** ow _that's_ supposed to sound like an angelic choir, the sweetest sound on earth.

        _Not_ like my hyperactive roommate barging in my room at 7:00 a.m. mouthing about commercialism and the lack of brotherly love in the world and some other things, making me have a rude awakening.

       But that's how it sounds to me. 

       And I had to ignore him to realize it.

       As Trevor kept talking about how he needed my help, I told myself that whatever crazed plan he had now, I wouldn't be part of it. It is his mission to make the 100 couples, not mine.

       But he insisted. And then he began making promises. He'll do my laundry, my ironing... and the dishes for a month.

       You see, he is quite messy when he eats. I still have not finished cleaning the blender from the last time he tried to make Ambrosia.

       So I gave up my sleep, and dragged myself out of bed to help him. The truth is, I still haven't told Trevor that I believe he is Cupid. How can I? I mean... How can I slip that in a normal conversation, even if we  
had one of those?

       I'm an actor, I'm supposed to know my cues and lines. I'm supposed to know where to say "Hey Trevor, by the way, I do believe you're the god of love".  


       And do anyone has any idea of how _that_ sounds?

       We went to five or six modeling agencies, and he never stopped talking about the promise he had made to some girl from the bachelor group who had fallen in love with a model from a billboard. As silly as it sounds, Trevor had promised to find that guy, and I was being dragged to help.All the way wondering why Trevor always found the time to help perfect strangers and never thought of help his friends. 

       Don't take me wrong. I don't want his help.

       But Dr. Allen really needs someone in her life. Some one who can give her a little of the love she's always talking about, someone who can get her mind out of Trevor's life.  


       Yeah. I still have not forgiven her for the whole 'you're mortal' mess.

       Not to mention that Trevor wouldn't have such a hard time matchmaking if she stopped her articles and talks about compatibility.

       I was so worried about this, that I barely registered when the agent came to me telling me that I was just what she was looking for. Sure. A black man in a room full of white models tends to stand out.I let myself to be wrapped in her words, her promises to make me a supermodel in no time. I forgot to help Trevor, thinking in my own career.

       And Trevor did very well without me. He found the billboard model, set up a date between him and the Montana girl, found time to annoy Dr. Allen and cheered me about the model gig. All alone.

       Guess he doesn't really need a sidekick.

       But I need _him_.

       I know that I said I didn't want his help. That's true. I don't want him to find me a girlfriend, I don't want him to go out looking for my one true love.

       Because when I was offered the big modeling job, with photo-shots all over the country, my first thoughts were not of the Scottish play that I was going to let down... but of Trevor. I was going to leave him alone.  
I didn't want to.

       So when they changed the deal, instead of using it as a stepping stone, I quit. 

       Without doubts or regrets, I just quit. 

       I didn't know why it was so easy in that moment.

       I knew when I went to the bar, to do my usual job as a bouncer. When I saw Trevor, and he greeted me with his usual cheerfulness, his never faltering smile. 

       I already have someone in my heart. My own true love.

       And it was only when I head Trevor call my name when I realized it. It's clear for me now. It's in his voice.  


       The voice of my love.


End file.
